


Satan Stylinson

by tryinagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, eles têm (um diabo) uma filha, é só isso mesmo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryinagain/pseuds/tryinagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naquele momento, Barbara queria ver todas aquelas fãs obcecadas com o relacionamento dos seus pais, se elas gostariam de estar no seu lugar, então.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satan Stylinson

“ _Jesus Cristo_ , Barbara!”

Louis só tinha entrado no quarto com uma única intenção: pedir desculpas por ser tão superprotetor com a filha. Estava se sentindo verdadeiramente culpado, a menina não merecia tamanho sermão. Talvez, se ela quisesse, os dois poderiam sair juntos no dia seguinte.

Ele só tinha esquecido que seus cabelos brancos não eram culpa apenas da idade. Devia saber que sua filha usaria o antigo truque de alinhar travesseiros embaixo do cobertor para simular um corpo. _Caramba_ , ela tinha usado até uma peruca! _Quando_ Barbara comprou esse troço, Louis nem sabia.

“Harry!” Louis chamou, saindo do quarto da filha a passos largos. Encontrou o marido a meio caminho do corredor. “Barbara fugiu _de novo_.”

“O quê?”

E, seguindo os passos do marido, Harry seguiu às pressas para o quarto da filha. Viu a mesma cena: os travesseiros na cama e a peruca espalhada no topo. Embasbacado, ele se voltou para Louis.

“ _Certeza_ de que ela foi praquela festa de calouros.” Louis falou.

“Mas nós dissemos não. Talvez ela tenha ficado com raiva e ido pra casa de uma amiga.”

Louis soltou um riso nasal. “Você acha mesmo que Barbara se daria ao trabalho de fugir no meio da noite só pra dormir na casa de uma amiga?”

“Dê um voto de confiança pra ela, Lou.”

“Bem, vamos ligar pra garota, então.” Louis voltou para o quarto do casal, buscando seu celular na mesa de cabeceira. “Clarisse, não é?”

Harry não respondeu, limitou-se a seguir o marido e esperar completar a ligação. Assim que a mãe da menina atendeu, o mais velho colocou no auto falante.

“Sra. Jones? Boa noite. Aqui é Louis, pai da Barbara.”

“Oh, oi, Louis. Já lhe disse para me chamar de Yvonne, não é como se eu fosse muito mais velha.”

“Desculpe ligar tão tarde, Yvonne, mas por acaso a Barbara não estaria aí?”

“Ela e Clarisse saíram ainda há pouco.” Pausa. “Ela não avisou que sairia, não é?”

“Não.”

A mulher no outro lado da linha suspirou. “Sei em qual festa elas foram, você quer o endereço?”

E, enquanto anotava a rua do tal clube, Louis se perguntava como Yvonne se mantinha tão calma mesmo sabendo que sua filha de catorze anos estava em uma festa universitária.

“Certo. Obrigada, Yvonne.”

Apesar de irritado, Louis não conseguia deixar de pensar que sua filha devia ter contado uma história bem convincente para a mãe de Clarisse; de que outro jeito a mulher acreditaria que _Louis_ deixaria _a sua menina_ ir numa festa daquelas?

Ele se virou para Harry. “Barbara foi com a amiga.” Nem se importou em dizer _eu te avisei_ , mas tinha deixado bastante implícito no tom de voz.

Em meio à irritação e preocupação que tinha com a filha, Harry não deixou de ficar surpreso com a coragem da garota. Depois de meia dúzia de ligações de Louis, Barbara ainda teve a audácia de mandar uma mensagem: _eu estava dormindo, pai. Estou na Clarisse. Volto amanhã. Te amo!_

“Ela vai ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida!” Louis berrou no telefone. Harry nem sabia como o marido tinha aceitado ficar em casa enquanto ele ia buscar a filha, mas dava graças aos céus por tê-lo feito. “Harry, se você ver essa menina com um universitário nojento, lembre-se do-”

“Louis, eu encontrei o clube. Vou desligar, a música está bem alta.”

Logo em seguida, Harry mandou para a filha: _você pode me encontrar aqui fora ou eu posso entrar e te tirar daí à força._

Barbara não demorou três minutos para sair da boate, olhando a sua volta de olhos arregalados e bochechas coradas. Então, ao encontrar Harry, ela baixou o rosto, sabendo o que viria. A garota se aproximou com a amiga seguindo-a logo atrás, ambas em silêncio.

“Pai...”

“A gente conversa em casa.”

Enquanto guiava as duas para o carro, Harry só conseguia sentir alívio por, ao analisar sua filha de cima a baixo, ver que Barbara não apresentava nenhum chupão. Pelo menos, a adolescente conseguia andar em linha reta, então ela não estava tão embriagada. Ele precisava juntar esses fatos se quisesse convencer Louis de não manda-la para um internato. Não que Harry se opusesse completamente à ideia naquele momento.

Deixaram Clarisse em casa e Yvonne trouxe a mochila que Barbara tinha trazido. Harry se desculpou pelo incômodo e a mulher apenas acenou, displicente, alegando que não era problema algum. Pelo retrovisor, porém, Harry viu Yvonne puxar a orelha da filha porta adentro.

Barbara não tinha coragem de olhar para o pai, mas não foi difícil adivinhar sua expressão quando ele falou:

“Estou muito decepcionado com você, Barbara.”

A garota se encolheu contra a porta, sem saber se os berros que Louis certamente daria eram piores que a decepção de Harry. _Minha nossa_ , ela se sentia o menor dos humanos.

Mas que _droga_ ; era só uma festa! Sabia muito bem que seus pais tinha ido a festas o tempo todo antes de adotá-la – Niall sempre contava essas histórias quando vinha jantar na casa da família e tomava muito vinho. Que tipo de moral seu pai tinha para ficar decepcionado se ele mesmo fugia dos seguranças para festejar com os amigos? E Louis, por sua vez, podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas ele já tinha até _fumado baseado_. Por que ter uma filha que gostava de ia para a balada era tão ruim?

Barbara sabia, bem no fundo, que o problema não era ter ido à festa. O problema era ter ido à festa mesmo depois de seus pais não lhe darem permissão. Além do mais, tinham os casos de estupro entre universitários que povoavam o noticiário e (a cereja do bolo) a identidade falsa que a menina tinha comprado com a sua mesada.

Basicamente, Barbara estava de castigo até a sua próxima vida. Nem mesmo chorar para suas avós iria livrá-la dessa.

Seu estômago estava amarrado em um nó quando Harry estacionou na garagem de casa. Se o clima era pesado dentro do carro, ela tinha certeza de que estaria cento e trinta e sete vezes pior dentro de casa.

Harry se pegou com conselhos para lidar com o mais velho na ponta de língua, mas engoliu suas palavras. Barbara merecia o sermão que receberia de Louis. E, se ele bem conhecia o marido que tinha, seria um _senhor sermão_.

Os dois entraram em casa e Barbara logo notou a luz vindo da cozinha. Harry entendeu que Louis devia estar esperando a filha e, com um empurrãozinho da base das costas da menina, sinalizou para ela ir.

“Pai...” Barbara suplicou, a voz não mais alta que um sussurro.

“Vá.”

Com os ombros baixos, quase arrastando os pés, ela foi. Harry a seguiu e assistiu a filha entrar na cozinha sem olhar para cima. Louis estava no fogão, tirando a chaleira do fogo. Ele despejou a água em uma caneca e Harry se perguntou quantas canecas de chá o marido já tinha tomado naquele meio tempo.

“Dormindo na casa da Clarisse, Barbara?”

Barbara se sentou em frente a bancada no meio da cozinha, suas mãos apoiadas no tampo de piso e a cabeça baixa. Harry sentiu pena. No fim das contas, sua filha estava sã e salva, o que era a sua maior prioridade. Naquele momento, ela parecia um condenado esperando a sentença de morte.

“Por que você sequer tentou disfarçar sua saída se estava na Clarisse, Barbara? Por que não pediu pra gente, se pretendia apenas _dormir na casa dela_?”

Louis reconheceu que a sua última pergunta era um tanto boba. Barbara tinha batido o pé para ir naquela festa e, depois de ter o pedido negado por ambos os pais, a garota fez questão de mostrar sua revolta e se trancar no quarto. Com aquela cena, Louis bem que tinha se sentido um tirano, mas jamais, em momento algum, deixaria seu bebê entrar num antro cheio de drogados e estupradores. Barbara que desse o chilique que quisesse.

A garota era determinada o bastante para ficar um tempo sem falar com os pais depois de brigar com eles. Assim, é claro que ela não lhe perguntaria nada.

“Você achou mesmo que nós não notaríamos?” Barbara continuou em silêncio. Louis perdeu a paciência. “ _Responde_ , Barbara!”

“Não, pai.” Ela miou.

“Não o quê?”

A garota engoliu o choro, mas sua voz saiu tremida e lhe entregou. “Não achei que vocês deixariam.”

“Você tem catorze anos, Barbara. _Catorze_! O que é que te passou pela cabeça? Como você sequer conseguiu entrar lá?” Louis balançou a cabeça. “Não, eu não quero nem saber. Você mentiu, nos desobedeceu e nos desrespeitou. Tem noção de como nós ficamos preocupados? Tem noção do que _poderia ter acontecido_ com você naquele lugar?”

“Desculpa.”

“Desculpa não é o suficiente. Você está de castigo pelos próximos seis meses. Quero seu celular na minha mão amanhã e pode dar adeus a sua mesada. Não preciso dizer sobre as saídas com seus amigos, preciso?” Barbara negou com a cabeça. “Vá para o seu quarto agora.”

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, a garota saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas segurando o choro. Eles mal ouviram a porta bater, mas, assim que Barbara estava fora do alcance para ouvi-los, Harry deixou um suspiro cansado escapar. Ele se aproximou do marido, abraçando-o por trás enquanto Louis tomava um gole de chá. Suas mãos tremiam.

“Onde foi que ela conseguiu aquela peruca?” Perguntou o mais velho.

Harry riu baixinho, “Não tenho nem ideia.”

“Harry...” Louis engoliu em seco. “Eu não sei mais o que fazer.”

O mais alto não falou nada; não precisava. Louis era um ótimo pai. Principalmente para Barbara, que não era a mais fácil das filhas. Bem no fundo, os dois tinham personalidades bastante semelhantes. Harry sempre achou que Louis sabia lidar com Barbara mais do que ninguém.

“Você fez certo, Lou. Ela sabe disso.”

Louis assentiu, deixando a caneca em cima da pia e voltando para os braços do marido. Já teria arrancado seus cabelos fora se não fosse por Harry.

E ele achando que enfrentar uma horda de fãs ensandecidas era difícil...

 

“Ela _o quê_?” Harry perguntou, abismado. Tinha escutado muito bem o que a diretora do colégio lhe dissera e, mesmo assim, achava difícil acreditar.  
“Barbara foi pega vendendo o gabarito do exame final.” A mulher repetiu.

“Como?”

“Como ela vendeu ou como ela conseguiu as respostas?”

O cérebro de Harry parecia ter entrado em pane. Ele olhou para a filha, sentada ao seu lado com a expressão emburrada. Não parecia a mesma garota que, três meses atrás, arrastava sua culpa e vergonha para dentro de casa para enfrentar Louis.

“Eu achei que os arquivos eram protegidos por senha.” Harry argumentou.

“Bem, Barbara pode nos explicar como ela invadiu o sistema, se quiser.”

A menina suspirou. “Isso vai mudar minha situação em quê?”

“Você ainda será suspensa.” A diretora respondeu, dando de ombros.

“Então não faz diferença como eu entrei.”

“Barbara, tenha modos!” Harry pediu, escandalizado.

“Ela tá me suspendendo _e_ ficou com o meu dinheiro.”

“Era o mínimo, né, Barbara.” Harry rebateu. “Você devia era ser obrigada a entregar o dinheiro para cada pessoa que comprou.”

Barbara ficou quieta com a ideia – de vergonhas, ela já estava cheia. Todo mundo já devia saber que ela tinha sido pega, o que significava que o teste seria adiado, o gabarito mudado, e seus colegas teriam perdido dinheiro. Teria a fúria de vinte outros adolescentes para enfrentar assim que voltasse da suspensão.

Se a sua mesada não tivesse sido cortada, isso não estaria acontecendo. Entretanto, Barbara não era descabeçada o bastante para compartilhar isso com Harry. Mesmo embasbacado (e Barbara tinha certo orgulho em surpreender seu pai dessa forma, mesmo que fosse errado), Harry estava claramente irritado com os modos da filha. Como ela achou que aquela era uma boa ideia estava além da sua compreensão.

No caminho de volta para casa, Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de sentenciar:

“Adicione mais três meses ao teu castigo.” Barbara abriu a boca para reclamar, mas Harry a cortou. “ _E_ você vai ficar sem internet.”

Naquele momento, Barbara queria ver todas aquelas fãs obcecadas com o relacionamento dos seus pais, se elas gostariam de estar no seu lugar, então. _Rá, nem mortas!_

**Author's Note:**

> A miga deu a ideia e agora aqui estou eu. Primeiro trabalho publicado no ao3, mas tem mais coisas no socialspirit sob o mesmo user. Enfim, kudos são bem vindos e tal.


End file.
